CullensWolvesVolturi Chat Room
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: When everyone is bored, they decide to log into chat!
1. She's my wife

**Cullen, wolf, and Volturi chat room**

Carlisle-SuperDr.

Esme-YoMomma

Rosalie-RosePetal

Emmett-Clefttheboychinwonder

Jasper-Noemotion

Alice-Supershopper

Bella-Klutz

Edward-DaringVamp

Nessie-Purpleteardrops

Jacob-SureSure

Seth-Hottiewithabs

Aro-Master

Jane-Pain!

SureSure: Hey vampires and Seth!

DaringVamp: Oh great, a mutt

Klutz: Edward be nice

Hottiewithabs: AHH. ALL VAMPIRES

Master: Do not be afraid, dog.

Pain!: Or maybe you should

**YoMomma HAS LOGGED OFF**

**SuperDr. HAS LOGGED OFF**

Clefttheboychinwonder: Why do I hear bumping around...

Supershopper: ...EWWW

**Klutz HAS LOGGED OFF**

**DaringVamp HAS LOGGED OFF**

Purpleteardrops: AHH! I HEAR IT TOO! AND WE'RE IN THE COTTAGE

SureSure: Ewww, I don't like thinking of that.

Hottiewithabs: Uh, me either, Jake

RosePetal: Emmett? Whats with the name..?

Clefttheboychinwonder: I liked it! Its nice and long.

**SureSure HAS LOGGED OFF**

Purpleteardrops: Where'd Jake go?

Hottiewithabs: To wash his eyes out.

**Klutz HAS LOGGED ON**

**DaringVamp HAS LOGGED ON**

DaringVamp: NESSIE! What have I told you about the internet?

Purpleteardrops: Its full of pervs?

Klutz: Like your uncle Emmett

Clefttheboychinwonder: True

RosePetal: Ohh Emmett.

**RosePetal HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Clefttheboychinwonder HAS LOGGED OFF**

Noemotion: .

Supershopper: He talks!

Master: Jane is sitting next to me laughing, she never laughs..

Pain!: Its true.

Supershopper: BELLA! We have to go shopping, like, NOW! Its your human birthdate!

Klutz: Alice! No!

DaringVamp: Bella did you see what I left for you on your bed?

Klutz: What? There's nothing on my... well, now there is. . Damn Edward you're fast

DaringVamp: Practice, over 100 years.

Klutz: I can tell its jewelry.

DaringVamp: Open it and thank me, Bella.

Klutz: OMG. ITS BEAUTIFUL. THANK YOU.

**RosePetal HAS LOGGED ON**

**Clefttheboychinwonder HAS LOGGED ON**

Clefttheboychinwonder: Rose, forgive me! I didn't mean to!

RosePetal: NO! THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE UNDIES!

Klutz: O.O

DaringVamp: What are they arguing about now?

Noemotion: Emmett ripped Rosalie's underwear while trying to take them off.

**Pain! HAS LOGGED OFF**

Purpleteardrops: Where'd Jane go?

Master: She was disturbed by your conversation.

**SureSure HAS LOGGED ON **

SureSure: Bells! Fall down again?

Clefttheboychinwonder: THATS MY LINE MUTT!

Klutz: NOT funny, either of you.

DaringVamp: She's right...not funny

Clefttheboychinwonder: You always take her side!  
DaringVamp: She's my wife...


	2. Poor Seth

Carlisle-SuperDr.

Esme-YoMomma

Rosalie-RosePetal

Emmett-Clefttheboychinwonder

Jasper-Noemotion

Alice-Supershopper

Bella-Klutz

Edward-DaringVamp

Nessie-Purpleteardrops

Jacob-SureSure

Seth-Hottiewithabs

Aro-Master

Jane-Pain!

Clefttheboychinwonder: Love me love me say that you love me!

RosePetal: I hate you

Clefttheboychinwonder: I bet Alice loves me!

Supershopper: ...is that a trick question?

Clefttheboychinwonder: No one loves me! :(

Purpleteardrops: Aww, Emmett, I love you.

DaringVamp: Why oh why?

SureSure: What Edward?

DaringVamp: STAY OUTTA MY BUSINESS MUTT

Klutz: I'm gonna go now...

DaringVamp: No love, you're going to stay.

**Klutz HAS LOGGED OFF**

DaringVamp: Damn her

**DaringVamp HAS LOGGED OFF**

Clefttheboychinwonder: Rosie Posie, I love you so much I'm sorry I ripped your underwear that was all the way from France would you please forgive me?

RosePetal: Okay..

**Clefttheboychinwonder HAS LOGGED OFF**

**RosePetal HAS LOGGED OFF**

Supershopper: Jazzy, you're coming shopping with me!  
Noemotion: But I dont want to.

Supershopper: Please? We'll do whatever you want to tonight..

Noemotion: Okay!

**Noemotion HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Supershopper HAS LOGGED OFF**

Master: I see that Sulpicia is back, uh, bye, whoever else is here.

**Master HAS LOGGED OFF**

SureSure: This is boring, I cant do anything fun right now..

**SureSure HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Purpleteardrops HAS LOGGED OFF**

SuperDr.: Come On Esme, lets go.

**YoMomma HAS LOGGED OFF**

**SuperDr. HAS LOGGED OFF**

Hottiewithabs: So, Jane, just us now. -Flexes muscles-

Pain!: Ahahaha, no

**Pain! HAS LOGGED OFF**

Hottiewithabs: Aww...


	3. Diet blood

Carlisle-SuperDr.

Esme-YoMomma

Rosalie-RosePetal

Emmett-Clefttheboychinwonder

Jasper-Noemotion

Alice-Supershopper

Bella-Klutz

Edward-DaringVamp

Nessie-Purpleteardrops

Jacob-SureSure

Seth-Hottiewithabs

Aro-Master

Jane-Pain!

Alec-Hottestvolturieva

Heidi-Gigglinggirl

RosePetal: Since when were you the 'Hottest Volturi Eva?'

Hottestvolturieva: Ask Heidi

Gigglinggirl: He has been for 800 years, smart one.

Supershopper: Weeeeee!

Noemotion: I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!

Klutz: What happened to her?

Supershopper: I like ponies! Hehe..

YoMomma: EMMETT CULLEN!  
Clefttheboychinwonder HAS LOGGED OFF

SuperDr.: What happened?

YoMomma: Emmett didn't give Alice the diet blood! So now she's hyper as hell!

Pain!: Diet..blood? There's such thing? Maybe we should give it to Heidi once in a while...

Gigglinggirl: What? Why do I need that? All I do is run around the castle sometimes yelling stuff!  
Pain!: My point exactly.

Master: No fighting, thats what the throne room is for. Not the chat room.

Supershopper: Hehehehehe!

Noemotion: She's giggling like there's no tomorrow.

Supershopper: WEEEEEEEEEE!  
DaringVamp: Wow, I'm glad you're not like that Bella.

Klutz: How do you know?

SureSure: Its Leah! I hacked Jake's account! :]

DaringVamp: Where's Jake?

SureSure: With Nessie, in his room.

DaringVamp HAS LOGGED OFF

Klutz HAS LOGGED OFF

SureSure: Pretty protective parents, dontcha think?

RosePetal: Wow, Emmett is grounded.

YoMomma: Rose you aren't allowed to see him.

RosePetal: Thats punishing me though!  
YoMomma: But I'm Yo Momma so I can do that if I want to.

RosePetal HAS LOGGED OFF

YoMomma HAS LOGGED OFF

Supershopper: PARTY PONIES

Noemotion: Alice, hun, you need to calm down

Supershopper: BUT BEING CALM IS FOR LOSERS!

Noemotion: Are you calm now?

Supershopper: ...damn your power

Purpleteardrops: Whoa...what did I miss? O.O

SureSure: Leah freakin hacked me!

Noemotion: Ness, your parents are trying to find you.

Purpleteardrops: Oh shit.

Klutz HAS LOGGED ON

DaringVamp HAS LOGGED ON

Klutz: Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

Purpleteardrops HAS LOGGED OFF

Supershopper: Hehe, Blood with caffine


	4. Blondie

Carlisle- SaveALife

Esme- MommaVamp

Alice-Pixie

Jasper-Emotional

Emmett-GroundedBoyWonder

Rosalie-BestDamnThing

Bella-BrokenHeadboard

Edward-BiggestInForks

Nessie-LiveLaughLove

Jake-Wolfie

Seth-WaterIsClear

Embry-LaPushIt

Jane-Burning

Alec-ImmaHottie

Heidi-SomeoneToLove

BrokenHeadboard: I see we all changed our names.

BiggestInForks:Yeah, look at us

GroundedBoyWonder: Rose, you are the best damn thing

BestDamnThing: Thank you Emmett. And, Edward, whats up with the name?

BiggestInForks: I'm the Biggest and baddest in Forks.

BrokenHeadboard: Oh yes you are.

WaterIsClear: Finally there are 3 wolves.

Pixie: I'm finally off my bloodrush.  
Emotional: FINALLY!  
LiveLaughLove: I think I'm grounded..

BrokenHeadboard: You're damn right. Now off the computer, no seeing Jake for a week.

Wolfie: NO JAKE FOR A WEEK?

LiveLaughLove: NO WOLFIE FOR A WEEK? :(

BiggestInForks: No stench for a week! :)

**LiveLaughLove HAS LOGGED OFF**

Burning: Weren't you two a little hard on her? Haha, what am I saying? No, you weren't!

MommaVamp: EMMETT CULLEN, OFF OF THE COMPUTER THIS INSTANT

**GroundedBoyWonder HAS LOGGED OFF**

Wolfie: Hey Blondie!

BestDamnThing: Oh shit.

Wolfie: So, there were 2 blonds who just got back to their car from shopping. They realized they locked themselves in. The first blond tried getting in while the other watched. After a while, the first said "We'll never be able to get in!" And the second said "Yeah, its gonna rain soon and the roof is down!" HAHAHAHA

BestDamnThing: That's the dumbest one so far.

BrokenHeadboard: Stop it, Jacob. I'll make you stay away from Nessie for 2 weeks.  
Wolfie: C'mon Bells, I'm just kidding.

WaterIsClear: Hey, Jane, how are ya?  
Burning: Umm, I'm fine, how about you, mutt?

WaterIsClear: I'm good now that you're talkin' to me!

Burning: Why are you talking to ME?

WaterIsClear: I was just bored..

Burning: Poor puppy, where's your bone?

BrokenHeadboard: I wonder what wouldv'e happened if I chose Mike?

BiggestInForks: Don't even think about that, Bella.

BrokenHeadboard: Fine..

Wolfie: I'm glad you chose the leech, I mean vampire :)

BrokenHeadboard: See, Jake? I told you.

Wolfie: Can you please unground Nessie?

BrokenHeadboard; No...Aww, Jake, you know I don't like those puppy eyes... OKAY FINE

Wolfie: YAY! Thanks Bells.

BestDamnThing: He really is a puppy


End file.
